


Desire

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Desire, Drabble, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, adoration, angsty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Alois's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short /)A(\

Desire; bubbling, burning, dancing, destroying. The mark on his tongue is proof of that, isn't it? That the demon desires him?

He won't leave. He is mine. He won't leave. But he can, he can, he _will_. He will leave.

Clip off his wings! Force him to stay, never leave. He's mine!

Desire only me, burn only for me, destroy for only me. Don't leave me!

Please. Protect me, shield me, want me.

_Love me._

He has no wings. Demon, not butterfly.

Desire me, destroy me. Stay.

_Please._


End file.
